In recent years beans have come to be utilized over a wide range of applications and accordingly their effective utilization and treatment has become an important endeavor.
For example, the effective utilization of the soybean refuse generated during tofu production is one of these endeavors. However, there are various qualities of bean refuse. Thus there are considerble differences in the practicality of utilizing refuse such as, for example, bean refuse from hulled soybeans compared to bean refuse from soybeans still having their hulls on. The hulled soybean refuse has the potential possibility of being utilized to a rather higher degree as a food.
Prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 804,435 relates to a device for the production of food products by utilizing whole-grain soybeans. The present invention is intended to provide an apparatus for treating various beans, particularly soybeans comprising apparatus for hulling the soybeans and for separating the outer hulls from the beans which may be utilized in the invention of said prior application.